Black roses
by Criticalskyz
Summary: Kevin finds love in the oddest places
1. Chapter 1

**_Black Roses_**-

After the Santi problem, Chris never went to jail, John stayed away from Nat, and an OC will be brought on….

Disclaimer- I have no ownership to OLTL I just like torturing the characters as much as the next person tortures. I'll return them in good shape though…

Tico stared at Christian, with hate in his eyes, he thought Christian was dead. Christian had never felt so much anger towards another human being in his life. Chris pulled out his gun and aimed it at Tico. Tico smiled " You won't pull that trigger Vega, you are not a killer. Not like your brother." " Shut up Tico, you made my wife's life miserable, you plan on framing my brother. You think I'm not going to kill you." Christian saw a small woman behind Tico and she was holding a gun on him. Tico noticed Chris's gaze and turned around to see his little sister holding a gun up at him" Lisa, what are you doing, put down that gun". Lisa kept her gun pointed at him "Tico, you had me sold into slavery. I was tortured, beaten, and almost raped. I hated you so much." Tico looked at her in total confusion. He loved his sister he'd never hurt her, he told Flynn to watch over her but never knew what Flynn did to her. " Lisa, you are my sister, I wanted to protect you. I even gave you a different last name." Lisa knew her brother loved her but what he has done was unforgivable.

She tried once more ' Tico, give up then, if you love me, let Christian live" Tico just kept his eyes on his sister, Lisa was a red headed stepchild literally, but she always loved her brother and Tico truly loved his sister. He also wanted to be the El tribuion. He heard the commotion downstairs and saw the police commissioner behind her, aiming his gun at her" Lady, drop your gun." Lisa didn't know who it was so she turned around, an officer shot at her, Tico grabbed Chris's gun turning to shot and Bo fired at him wounding him.

As the smoke cleared, Chris stood up and glanced at the two people lying on the ground. Lisa pushed herself to stand up and go to her brother, who was still lying on the ground. "Tico?" she rolled him over " Please call 9-1-1" she begged Christian. Bo walked over to her and tried to pry her loose " Miss, please come with me we have a few questions for you about Tico". "What about Tico, he's bleeding all over the place?" " We'll have an ambulance come here." Bo escorted Lisa downstairs; who until now seemed okay. Then all of a sudden, she broke down. Bo felt bad for the woman, she did do the right thing by calling Bo, but now Lisa wasn't sure about what she did.

The EMT's where taking Tico out on a gurney and Lisa stopped them. Tico looked up at her and turned his head away from her, he couldn't understand why she would turn on him. Bo grabbed her arm, and when she turned her head, Bo got a better look at her. Lisa was a smaller woman, a little plump, her hair was red and short, and she had a nasty scar under her left eye. Her voice broke his thoughts ' ok Commissioner what do you want to know?" her voice lacked an accent and she stared at him with a blank look.

Bo took her by the arm and lead her outside to the car " Come, down town with me to make a statement" she didn't fight him as he helped her into the patrol car and Bo watched as the car drove away. When he turned back around Antonio and Christian were behind him " I guess this case is over with Welcome back Christian" Antonio looked at his brother " What's wrong Chris?" Christian shook his head "Nothing, I just know that girl, she was on the ship with me, but I thought she was dead." Antonio wanted to hear all about it but he wanted to go find Jess first " Chris, lets just go home." The Vega left and Bo let out a sigh of relief, the Santi case was over, the body napping was over and it was time for a long over do vacation. As Bo turned to leave he closed and locked the door to the Lion Heart manor.

1111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111111

Christian and Antonio went back to find Jess and Nat, to tell them the great news. " Are you sure you don't want to tell me about 'Red'?" Chris looked at his brother "There isn't anything to tell, she took care of the slaves so to speak and one day she got into trouble and was beaten, thrown into a cage." "I bet Tico was behind it too" Antonio hissed Christian sighed " No I don't think so, because I could hear her threaten Flynn with her brother." Antonio frowned he couldn't imagine Tico being a good brother to anyone " Well its over Chris, now we can live normal lives" Christian sat back in the car and smiled a normal life sounded good right about now.

I'm breaking this up into two chapters only because I can….


	2. Chapter 2

Black roses -2

I'm not sure how far I'll go with this since it really doesn't follow the story line today.

Lisa sat in Bo's office looking at John McBain " What do you want from me, I did nothing wrong". John could see the Tico in her coming out " Well lets start with something simple, Who are you?" Lisa straightened herself in her chair "I am Lisa Ann Santi, Emanuel's daughter". John smirked " You are a little light colored to be a Santi aren't you?" "I was adopted by him as a small child. He loved me very much and when he died, my brother sent me away to protect me ". John sat quietly waiting for her to keep going, but she only sat there "listen I'm sure that your life must be fascinating but you need to tell me why you were at the mansion and then you can leave Miss Santi".

Lisa gave him a disgusted look "I was there to talk some sense into him". " Do you know Christian Vega" " I saw him on a ship a long time ago". Lisa stood up and walked out of the office and right into Kevin Buchanan " 'I'm sorry" she looked t the handsome man " you are Lueint governor right?" He smiled at her " Yes, I am Kevin and you are…" " Lisa Santi, Tico's sister." She saw the confused look "please don't ask." Kevin nodded " Have you talked to Tico?" Lisa was surprised that he hadn't heard by now "He is at the hospital" " What? What happened?" "Do you want to go I'll fill you in." Kevin agreed and the left the police station heading towards the hospital.

Once at the hospital, Lisa asked the front desk about her brother, while Kevin sat in the waiting room. Kevin had thought his life was back to normal, he and Kelly had not gotten back together but they were very good friends and they had legally adopted a little girl she was 1 years old. Kara had captured his heart. Lisa came back "Well, he isn't well, I guess he only has a few hours left." Kevin pulled out his cell and called Adrianna. Lisa went back to Tico's room. The room was a little chilly but Tico had two blankets on him " Tico, Adrianna is coming, please hold on." Tico lifted up his hand to take his sister's "I never wanted this to happen Lisa, but I had to eliminate people for our family" Lisa knew he was trying to justify his wrongdoing. She sat down and prayed that God forgave him.

Adrianna arrived and spied Kevin " What is going on where is Tico? I have to see him" Kevin had realized how horrid Tico really was but he took Adrianna to him anyway. Lisa looked up at the young girl " Tico, Adrianna is here for you" she stood up so Adrianna could say goodbye to the brother she had just met.

Kevin looked over at Lisa, she looked tired and worn out, he noticed the ugly scar under her eye, closer to the cheekbone, other than that she was great " Have you a place to stay Lisa?" " Mr. B, I don't think I will be sticking around after Tico passes." "I mean until your business is over here, you can stay at the manor". Lisa smiled, she was very tired and decided to accept the hospitality of Mr. Buchannnan "Sure, I guess but only until this is over". Adrianna came out of the room with tears on her face " Tico, has gone into coma" Kevin embraced Adrianna in efforts to comfort her.

Lisa went to see her brother as a doctor walked into the room "Is there any chance of him walking up?" the doctor looked over his chart "Not too much, but since you are the next of kin it is your decision as to what you want to do". " Thanks I'll need a minute to think this over." The doctor nodded and left her in the room with her brother " Ahh Tico, you have always looked over me now it is my turn to take care of you. Tico may you pass into the grace of God and May you find the forgiveness that you seek" Lisa bent down and unplugged the machines attached to her brother. She hears the flat line of the machine then looked back at her brother, he finally looked like he was in peace.

Lisa came out and sat on the floor; Adrianna ran into the room and began sobbing. Closing her eyes she fought back the tears, it was up to Lisa to run the family now, she was the Last Santi standing besides Antonio. She heard Kevin walking over to her " Are you okay?" " No but I guess I'll survive, I'm ready to leave now". Kevin escorted her out of the hospital and she broke down.

555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555555

Jess and Natalie sat quietly listening to the Vega boy's story. Jess spoke up "So wait a minute, this woman saved Chris, but she is a Santi. Shouldn't the police arrest her for anything, seems to me like she is dangerous." Antonio's phone began to ring " Vega. Um hmm okay its over bye." He turned off his phone turned back to his family and smiled " its over Tico is dead" that was all he said then walked out of the room. Natalie looked at her husband " You look tired Chris, how about we go home and take a nap. Mom invited us Jess and Kevin to dinner." Christian smiled " You know I could take a nap for a few hours." Natalie smiled at her sister and left with Christian right behind her.

Jessica waited for them to leave, looked at Antonio waiting in the doorway, as she walked towards him she took off the rings that Tico had given her on their wedding day.

That's all I have for now…


End file.
